


Pinch

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: It's linda tho., Pinching, Racist Language, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Why are your panties in such a bunch Linda? He's a Grayt guy.





	Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> TW for some racial slurs Linda shouts at Gray.

"And that's why we should ban this silly holiday." Linda concluded her 45 minute rant with.

"But Linda, we were planning to have the kids learn about the Irish culture, it seems only polite to do so..." Carol spoke up, knowing how much work and research she and a couple of the other parents did to make sure they were giving the kids a fun lesson. "You know the kids can't study grind and test prep from January to April without breaks.

"So what about those soulless frea!" She screamed, interrupted by some sort of pain. After she got the figurative skeleton back in her skin, she turned to her left to see Gray playing some sort of card game with Anthony at the main table, all while smiling like a dork.

"Ahem." The PTA leader scoffed.

"What?" Gray replied as if nothing was wrong.

"Were you the one to pinch me?"

"Well yeah, all to get into the spirit!" His grin got even bigger. "Plus your outfit is the exact opposite of green, it's more like disgusting. This is coming from the guy who once wore the same underwear for a week since he didn't know how to do his own laundry." A few parents in the back gagged at the phrase.

"No one needs your rowdiness and laziness in here you damn monkey." Everyone's eyes, minus Gray's were as wide as dinner plates at that point.

"Hey, at least I'm giving the little guy attention so he doesn't feel unwanted and alone, and later on in life making horrible life choices. Oh wait, didn't Billy just rob the corner store again with his thug buddies and then tried to pin it on Alex and Anthony? How do you feel as a parent that this is your third time bailing your little 12 year old brat out of jail this month?" Gray snarled, seemingly uncharacteristic for his normally goofy nature.

"What would you know about parenting you nigger?" Gray then went back to his normal chill self, pulled out his phone and speed dialed someone. 

"Hey Faye, I'm at the PTA meeting and this stupid bitch just called me 2 different slurs in like 5 minutes. Yeah. Linda. Helen had to take care of her other snotnosed brat." He then calmly ended the call and put his phone in his pocket again. "Anthony, this kind of language shouldn't be used around anyone ok?" His voice seemed to go big brother like all while retaining the firmness in his glare at Linda before the door was kicked down.

"I WILL KILL IN ALM'S NAME!"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am not against any specific race, I've kind of adopted this thing from the PTA Sans au where Linda's very 1950's in terms of views.


End file.
